Servant or More
by Digi Knower
Summary: lol well this turned out a bit different than what i had origannly thought so the title may not quite fit but plz enjoy this GenXyoishi fic.
1. Chapter 1

Well what is there to say really? I have really had this itch to write for a couple days now but didn't know if I should and I thought since I had tried this once to try again and see how good it came to be. So first I would like to say his is alternate universe story normal characters but in other world kind of. I am not so good at making names for unknown places so just bear with me I might not be able to think of a name for the place. Also since is alternate universe Gen will be OOC I guess but I will try to keep him normal as much as I can so here it is my second fanfic written. (And like 10000th thought of XP)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kekkaishi nor do I get any profit from this story. **

Servant or More?

Chapter 1 Meeting

Yoshimori Sumimura was the only child of a priest and priestess of a village's shrine. His parents had died when he was a baby trying to protect the village from monsters or sometimes known as ayakashi to those who fought and studied them. Hw now lived with his grandfather who had once been the villages priest before his mother had taken over and then met his father. Now there family has been the protector of the village since it was first started because they are the only few people that have the power to fight off the monsters.

Today was a special day since Yoshimori's grandfather was old and being 14 with little training at the time they needed help to protect the village and Yoshi's grandfather looked really annoyed and mad for some reason as they were headed to do some unknown shrine business outside the village.

"Grands are you mad at where we're going and where are we going anyways we are good bit away form the village now wont it be bad if something happens to it?" little Yoshimori said

"Yes we must get this over with quickly and return to the village … and as to your first question I am disgusted we have to do this but it has to be done to protect the village." his grandfather said.

Yoshimori wasn't the brightest kid in the world he knew that but when it came to helping and protecting people he understood. Now again he had not much training yet to protect the village but he knew one day he would have the strength to protect the village.

They had stopped walking about 5 minutes ago and seemed to be waiting for something. "Grands what are we.." before he could finish a large covered wagon came rushing up to them and a woman stepped out.

"Hello my name is Atora Hanashima you requested my presence sir" she said in a bit serious voice but Yoshi could kinda tell that was not her most normal speak . It seemed she was asking more of a question like she could not think these were the people that called her.

"Yes I have called you here" Yoshimori's grandfather must have caught onto it because he said in all seriousness way.

"My humblest apologies sir but a priest is never who I expected to call someone like me"

"Well I never would have but it is a great need at the moment and I see no other choice"

She looked a bit skeptical but quickly held her opinions to herself better to not insult a customer. "So what were you looking for sir anything in particular?" she asked

Yoshimori was a bit confused what were they here to buy exactly but he had feeling it would be something they didn't expect.

"Nothing in particular I guess preferably nothing big since it will be used to help protect the village and we don't want it to scare the people too much." Yoshi's grandpa said.

"Well you're in luck sir cuz fairly large ones have to be prerequested all I have on me right now are small and medium sized ones" she said in an oddly cheerful tone.

While they were talking Yoshimori had snuck over to the wagon and was about to look underneath the cloth, curiosity was bad habit of Yoshimori's. "No don't touch that kid" Atora said but it was too late Yoshi had lifted a portoin of the cloth and what he felt and saw scared him so bad he fell backwards on his butt.

"Grands theres freaking ayakashi in there!" Yoshimori exclaimed as he ran over too his grandpa

"Should has said first I guess" said Atora "This cloth I have over the top is maid to hide the presence of them as not to scare people that could sense them also to keep wild ones from wanting to fight them."

Yoshimori was still flustered "Are we gonna buy one for the village?" he asked "Yes we are, they can be trained with some work but its harder to train larger ones." his grandfather replied with a look of shame on his face.

"Well I guess come on and see what you want then." Atora said as she went to undo the cloth to let them see. Yoshimoiri was prepared this time so dint feel as scared when he felt the monsters again.

His Grandfather didn't seem fazed at all he had too much experience with them already. He began to look at all the creatures then. Yoshimori hadn't wanted to see the things but he didn't want to left his grandpa's side either so he simply counted the cages as his grandpa looked there was about 30 good sized cages stacked on top of each other and although he didn't want to pay attention to the creatures Yoshimori had looked at them and noticed in cages them only seemed scary and couldn't get to him also they were muzzled and chained.

Yoshi's grandfather stopped to closer examine one in front of him and yoshi had unconsciously keep moving slowly forward to get closer looks at the others.

"How about this one" Shigemori (yoshi's grandpa) asked. He had stopped to look at what appeard to be a dog or wolf Ayaykahi.

"Him you can have cheap he is an okay fighter but you see he has this odd behavior." Atora said. "By odd what do you mean?" Shigori asked.

"She means this old man I can talk" the wolf/dog said. "You can talk!" Shigimori was a bit surprised by this. "Yes I can why you think only humans can talk ha humans are pathetic" it said.

Hoping to finally have a chance to ditch this one Atora spoke up, " You can muzzle him if you really have too I can give you one if you want and he is simply obedient to who ever has food that's how I caught him."

"Ya right I aint some lost puppy I .." just to prove her point before he finished she pulled out a bit of dried meat she had on her and gave commands he did as was told. She then tossed him the food and after he swallowed it he realized what he did and felt ashamed.

"So do we have a deal?" she asked Shigimori "Yes we'll take him" he said "Yoshimori lets head back now." but when he turned around Yoshimori wasn't there.

Yoshimori had wondered to the back of the wagon behind some of the cages at the very last cage he thought he felt something a bit different so he went to check it out and what he found really surprised him not scared him but it was a bit of a shock in the cage there was a boy about his age in straggly clothes. The boy had spikey hair that semmed to never go down, his skin had a light tan to it, and when he looked up when he had approached Yoshimori noticed a bit of a dead look in his eyes and his eyes looke a bit feral also.

"Hey what are you doing in there, you ok?" he didn't reply.

"There you are Yoshimori we have to go now the village has been left unprotected for too long" Shigamori said.

Atori followed suit and noticed where Yoshimori was looking and her expression sort of faeded into a sad look of remorse. "Ahh I see you have found him." Yoshimori was about to ask why he was in there but she answered his unasked question "I did not put him in there he chose to be in there if you want to you can take him with you I never really planned to sell him he just never wants to go anywhere."

"What we cant just take some random boy with us back to the village." sigmoid staed but then yoshimori cut in and said "Come on gramps he obviously has no home and I don't think living in here is the best place either." again Yoshimori with his want to help others no matter what another bad one of his traits that he just couldn't help.

After some serious thought his granfather gave up with a sigh "very well but he better not cause trouble or he will be out of the village."

Atori looked a bit pleased that they had accepted him of course she hid this from their site and proceeded to let the boy out of the cage but as she was about to hand him over he started to growl in an animalistic way. This kinda put Shigemori in a fighting response and he was thinking maybe to reconsider. After hearing this sound Atora quickly turned the boy around and gave him one of the most serious stares Yoshimori had never thought possible. He simply looked down defeated at the look and walked over toYoshimori and his grandfather. And then atori handed the caged dog over to Yoshimori with a muzzle on and the dog was obviously none to pleased.

"He can be a bit stubborn and has to get used to people so sorry about that little spat he should be ok and if anything you can contact me if you change your mind." Atora said the last part in a bit of stuttered I hope you don't though kinda way but this was not noticed by the two priests.

"well goodbye and thank you for your business" she covered her wagon and was now ready to leave and she saw the other group heading back to the village she dint know why but she had a feeling that boy Yoshimori he gave this feeling to her that he would be a good influence on that that the boy and that it was best he got to go with them. Then in the faintest of whispers she said " Please Gen live a good happy life with them." With a bit of a sad smile on her face she sped off.

Ok now I would like to say that I did some last minute editing so there might be some small parts that don't quite fit so sry about that. So now it up to the readers to decided I was originally gonna make this a one-shot but it turned into this and I don't know if I should make it longer but if the readers want it I can try so plz R&R I had hoped to get another chapter today but things happen so hurry and review so I know how to make the story go XD.


	2. Chapter 2

XD I 'm back with another chapter yay haha. Well this chapter will be relatonship building and maybe one more or at least a half chapter more of relationship build and then the long awaiting special scene ; ) . Ohh also again plz read and review guys cuz if I don't hear much enthusiams at least form one person I might just do the one-shot and end it at that but if ya want and do review I will make this story longer not sure how much longer but I might even try to write in some new aspects when writing a pair but if not needed or liked I guess I wont. Well lol sry for writing a bit much here now on with the story XD .

**Disclaimer: I do not own kekkaishi or the characters in this story nor do I gain any profit from this story**

Chapter 2 Learning the Story

It had been about 2 weeks since they had bought Madarao (its what they had named the wolf ayakashi). Yoshimori had already gotten to like him he was annoying as hell but he wasn't scary and he would do what you said as long as it involved him getting some food. Now the boy they had brought home hadn't even left their home wich was next to the shrine in the village for 2 whole weeks he had simply sat there or worked out when no one was really there. For some reason he was avoiding seeing other people or at least as far as Yoshimori could see he thought that was it. The boy was comfortable enough around him he guessed but if he got too close boy wpu;d walk off and sit down in another room and when he talked to him he wouldn't answer he would sit there with that sad defeated look in his eyes.

Yoshimori was getting tired of him not talking he like the boy enough to try to be friends. When Madarao was there to hear him tryong talking to the boy there would sometimes be a smile on his face as to why Yoshimori never cared enough to ask.

Yoshimori was out training with the technique used to fight the ayakashi it was kalled a kekai that used the priest's power to capture the monster and then destroy it. Madaroa was with him watching he would go with his grandfather should he need to fight but there was never that much ayakashi they apparently learned this place was pretty well defended. Yoshimori was done training after a while he wasn't that great at fighting yet but he was decent at least and he wanted to try to talk to the boy again.

"You going to go talk to the statue again there boy?" Madarao asked

"My names not boy so quit calling me that, I use your name and I told you use mine." Yoshi told him.

"Huff saying your name makes me sound like a servant and I am no servant to you and I simply allow you to call me that name."

"Yeah whatever" Yoshimori simply kept on walking back to the house.

When Yoshimori was far enough away a smile spread on Madaroa's face "Ha that silly little boy cant even tell what he truly wants he aint that smart but I thought he would figure out what he wanted by now." his smile deepened a bit " I wonder how things will turn out" and he simply went to find Segaimori to do watch with him.

When Yoshimori entered the house it was quite. Eventually he found the boy in a near back room and proceeded to talk to him. "Hey guy how was today" he tried to sound cheerful to get the boy to tak but he just sat there and by the looks of it he had just come out of training again Yoshi wasn't sure why he trained but he guessed it was a routine for him.

" Have good time training today?" nothing was said "Umm you want something to eat?" again nothing he just sat there with that look in his eyes. Yoshimori finally kinda snapped at him " You know its pretty rude to not say one more to the people you live with or at the very least say your name." He said in a restrained voice to not let his anger out.

Yoshimori had tried to stay away from staying stuff like that to get him to say something in a more comfortable way but after to weeks of nothing and him not leaving the house he had enough.

"My name is Gen" Yoshimori was surprised to here a noise if only just a faint whisper " Did you say something?" Yoshimori asked

"I said my name is Gen" again said in the faintest of whispers but Yoshimori was ready to hear it this time. Yoshi smiled big and said in a calm way to get him to talk more in an easy way " So your names Gen so how about a last name you got a last name?"

"Shishio" again it was so faint you had to strain to hear but to hear him talk made Yoshimori happy not sure why but it did.

"So your names Gen Shishio huh, so how was today Gen?" now there was nothing but more silence and that look still never left Gen's eyes. Now Yoshimori didn't want to guilt trip him or anything but it had worked once. "You know it rude to stop talking to someone halfway through a converation." he didn't respond apparently he didn't care about being rude he was not sure why he had said his name at all in the first place.

Well he had been mad like he was speaking to a child that was about to be punished but for him to respond to something like that kind of put off Yoshimori from using that again. "Come on Gen plz talk some more." there was still silence "I know how about he go into the village there is a bit of stuff to do there." … Yoshimori sighed in defeat and mumbled out "Maybe I should just tell gramps to call that lady back t…"

Gen stood up and Yoshimori thought he was just gonna go to another room but he simply stood there. "Something wrong?" … It took Yoshiro a while but he finally said "does that mean you want to go into the village?" Yoshimori wasn't expecting an answer but he quickly got ready and was about too leave when he notice Gen wasn't following he stood by the door with that sad look in his eyes and his expression said he didn't want to go but Yoshimori didn't care he go thtis far today and wasn't gonna let it die just like that. He Grabbed Gen's hand and led if not basiclcally dragged him into the village.

_Gen Pov_

Gen had been here for about 2 weeks and he didn't care if he was anywhere but the look Atora gave him as he was about to scare off the people said much and he got all of it. It said you cant let this slip away no matter what. He was not sure why she had tried a couple of times already to give him to family's that looked like they would handle him but he had easily scared the off with his umm true self. He was not sure why she felt so strongly about these people. It was it was because of that true self he knew he had to stay in that cage but he knew Ataro had wanted him to live a normal life when he lived with her he got a bit used to fighting monsters every so often but normaly only when they were gonna hurt Atora he didn't care if he lived or died he just wanted to be left alone to slowly waste away in loneliness. He would never show himself to people if he didn't have too unless they too new his true self.

After he had been sent with these people he thought if he stayed quite and in seclusion he would be able to live here without anyone caring or noticing he was there but this boy Yoshimori kept trying so hard to get him to talk for 2 whole weeks never missing a chance to try to get him to talk of course he never responded as to not let anything get built. Today though as the boy seemed usually mad to day so as too appease him to try to keep Atora's desire going and not be sent back this time he said his name thinking that would do for a good long while. Unfortunately since he had not talked to yoshimori too much he didn't really know him to know what he would actually do. This one thing seemed to put him into an even more talking mood he was not sure why he was so happy to here him talk. Gen then went on too not talking as he normaly did and it seemed to work they boy appeared to give up but right after he thought he gave up the boy said he might call Atora and Gen stood up without thinking before he finished his sentece. Gen knew what Atora wanted and that look ment if he got sent back he would be in trouble.

Again he didn't know why this time was any different but he knew how she was when she was truly angry. And before he knew it he had somehow said he wanted to go to the village even though he had said nothing of the sort. As the boy was walking out Gen stood in the door making it clear he didn't really want to go and thought the boy would finally give up after this last show of resistance but Yoshimori apparentlywouldnt here of it though and with a bit of surprise on Gen part he was been dragged to the village.

Lol well here is the update I would have written more but for some reason I choose bad times to write so I had to hurry and finish this chapter. Well I hope you enjoy and you know what screw it I'll see how long this story can go but reviews really do help inspire me so please review. So until next time bye for now gtg or I'll be late XD.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey again everyone here is the next chapter for my story. Now I wanted to give this story the dark feel that Gen is supposed to be feeling but I think I am losing that so I will try to boost the dark factor in this chapter. Well here it is hope you enjoy cuz the next chapter might be a bit tricky and take some time to write but maybe not XD.

Chapter 3

Gen's Tantrum

Yoshimori kept pulling Gen behind him as they headed to the village. Now Gen didn't really want to go to the village he didn't want to see other people or for others to see him. He tried to wiggle his hand out of Yoshimori's grip but he had a surprisingly good grip and Gen didn't want to try too hard lest he hurt Yoshimori. Finally he consented that he couldn't get away with out making a scene and simply let himself be led to the village.

They arrived at the village quickly Yoshi's house wasn't that far away. Gen tried to make himself as inconspicuous as possible but that was hard cuz as soon as they got to the village they were greeted by lots of people and Gen was actually taller than Yoshimori so he couldn't try to hide behind him or anything.

Yoshimori greeted the villagers and as he did he let go of Gen's hand finally. Gen was gonna use this opportunity to get back to the house before anyone noticed him.

As he turned around though Yoshimori looked back "Hey Gen where are you going?"

Gen didn't respond he paused for a sec and simply kept walking back to the house.

They had just gotten to the village and Yoshimori was gonna introduce Gen to everyone. He thought that would get Gen to open up a bit. He was about to introduce him but when he turned around he saw Gen leaving.

Yoshimori went and caught up to him. "Wait Gen I wanted to introduce you to everyone." Gen barely spared him a glance before he kept on walking back and Yoshimori saw that he still had that depressed look on his face. Yoshimori didn't know why but it made him so sad to see Gen that way and he thought that Gen wanted to come to the village with how he stood up after he mentioned it.

"Come on Gen I bet if you talk to some of the villagers you'll have fun." Again he was met with Gen's normal silence maybe Gen sayong his name was just a slip up by the boy and he didn't wan to talk anymore.

"Gen I know we don't know each other that well but come on tell me what will make you want to stay."

"Nothing" Gen replied in a whisper _people will never want me once they know my "true self". _With that thought he sulked even more as it brought back something he rather not remember.

Yoshimori noticed that Gen seemed to look even sadder if that were possible. They were about half way back to the house yoshimori had to think of something quick cuz he might not have another chance like this for a while. Then he had an idea.

"Wait Gen" Gen paused "uhh will you help me go get food at least you wont have to talk to anyone but I could use the help to carry the food and you can choose something you like"

It was the only thing yoshimori could think of that Gen would buy after all Gen had seen him be the one to cook all the meals at the their home by the shrine.

Gen stood there and thought for a bit well he did know Yoshimori was the cook of the house and he thought it might be alright to just get supplies and head home that could go pretty quick. Without saying anything Gen turned around and walked back to the village.

Yoshimori's face lit up and he was about to show Gen the way to the store but Gen headed to the back of the houses. Yoshimori got the message Gen had agreed to help but he would not like to be seen, Yoshimori still didn't get why though. It was not as is Gen was ugly or anything maybe a bit scary if he stared at you but not all that bad. _Pretty good in fact _Yoshimori let that thought quickly leave him as he had to Get in front of Gen to show him the way.

It took a bit of walking around so as not to be seen but they eventually reached the stands that sold food to the village. Yoshimori came out form behind the houses so he could get to the stands and buy the food. He loked back and Gen was still out of sight. "Come on how are you gonna help me from over there."

Gen didn't want to come out from where he was a lot of people from the village were walking around there buying food and supplies, but Yoshimori was right he had willingly agreed to come and had no choice now but to help. He slowly walked over to where Yoshimori had just bought the food and was gonna hand Gen some to carry when something caught his eye.

"HEY look Gen they have some sweet dumplins here" Yoshimori loved sweets but his Grandfater said they were just a waste of money so never would let him buy any when he was around but when Yoshimori was alone in shopping he would always buy some.

Yoshi quickly bought one for him and Gen. "Here" he said handing Gen a dumpling. Gen didn't really know what do say when he lived with Atora she had always gave him food but he would never want to eat with her but he was in a predicament here he didn't want to be on bad standing with Yoshimori so he took it.

Yoshimori was quickly eating his but Gen was a bit weary of eating his and before he knew it Yoshimori had finished his. "What's wrong Gen?" Yoshi asked. "uhh" was all Gen could say he really didn't liked to be watched over by someone and Yoshimori kept on hovering over him it was kinda embarrassing.

Gen finally took a bite out his and thought it was okay and Yoshimori got a big grin when he did finally started to eat it. _Why does he always look so happy to see me do something?_

After Gen ate it Yoshi said "Good huh I like sweets but my Grandfather never lets me buy them when he's around." Gen Didn't really care much for what Yoshi said he just gave a look like he was in a hurry. Again Yoshi caught what he meant "ohh right I forgot I said we would hurry and get home didn't I" Yoshimori's smile faded as he said this he thought Gen was getting comfortable enough to stay a bit longer.

Yoshimori was also surprised no one had noticed Gen he had never been seen here before so he thought someone would have asked who he was so he could introduce Gen, but maybe the market wasn't the best place after all travelers did come here to buy food as well so strangers weren't to uncommon. Ohh well he had to keep his word.

As they were about to leave though some ruff looking guys came to the stall that Yoshimori and Gen were at and pushed Yoshimori out the way and he fell and dropped the food they had bought.

"Hey watch where your going!" Yoshimori yelled at the men as he got up. The men turned and looked at Yoshiro "What did you say pipsqueak" one of the group/

"I said watch where you're going you made me drop my things."

"ohh a tuff guy ehh" he pulled out a blade "how about you shut up and leave before you get hurt shorty"

Yoshimori kept his mouth shut after that he could use his powers to fight but his grandfater told him it was wrong to used them on people.

"Come on Gen lets go" Yoshimori picked up what was left and handed some to Gen to carry.

As they were walking away "Ya go on you two little boys run on home" the guys shouted and laughed.

Gen turned around and gave them a look that sad you wish you could take me losers. The gang was a pretty dumb lot but they knew what that look meant. "Hey you got something to say there kid"

Gen just kept on walking like he hadn't heard nothing.

The Guy caught up him and turned him around " I ask you a questioned there kid" and the others started to surround Gen.

Gen shook off the guys hands sorry I have to go now I have better things to do" the Guy was mad now.

Yoshimori cut in "Hey leave Gen alone."

"You stay out of this pipsqueak" the guy pushed Yoshimori to the ground. "Hey don't touch him" Gen said in a growling voice he didn't care what they did to him but he wouldn't let Yoshimori get hurt because of him.

"Ohh really and whose gonna make us you, pick up the pipsqueak guys." the others picked Yoshimori up and held him still and the leader took out his blade and stared to tease Yoshimori like he was gonna cut him.

Yoshimori was pretty scared and then he felt soemting something he didn't expect to feel the sensation he felt when there was an ayakashi around but the only won around should be Madaroa and he knew this wasn't him.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HIM." "Or else what there kid.." after the guy turned around he fell backwards dead with a giant slash on his torso and what Yoshimori saw when he looked up from the now dead man surprised him.

XD well this might be a bit dull but I really did try and I also tried to get hints at the relationship into this chapter. The relationship will truly start in the next chapter I promise and I will try not to rush it too much. Lol well like before I hope for reviews they really help with inspiration. Until next time bye every one and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

LOL hello all my readers I am so sry it took me a while to write, school has been so crazy so much to study and prepare for. Also this took a bit of time to make sure it would start the relationship but not make it too fast. LOL well I don't want to keep it waiting anymore so here it is the next chapter enjoy ^.^

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kekkaishi or any of its characters**

Chapter 4

When Yoshimori looked up he was expecting to see Gen after he had taken out the guy somehow but what he saw did not look like Gen at all. Standing there is what appeared to be some kind of black haired wolf man, Yoshimori thought he had felt something strange before the guy had fell but he did not expect to see an ayakashi. The ayakashi was about the same height as Gen a bit taller, with long spiked hair that ran down his back, and he had very feral eyes. Something in those eye s looked familiar but before he could say anything.

"You you bastard" one of the others in the gang said and then the whole gang charged at the ayakashi.

"GRAHHH" the ayakashi roared and met the gang's charge. The gang tried to fight against it but one by one they were each killed the same as their leader by a slash to their fronts.

Once they were all dead the ayakashi seemed to finnaly notice Yoshimori and began to walk towards him. Yoshimori didn't know what to do he had training to fight these things but he didn't have enough to fight such an obviously strong one, and the biggest thing was where was Gen. The ayakashi stopped right in front of him and began to reach out towards him. Yoshimori flinched and began to back away when he did that the Ayakashi seemed to be a bit down hearted.

Now that that it was closer Yoshimori he got to see the Ayakashi better he saw what he had noticed before the Ayakashi had that same purposeless look that Gen always had in his eyes.

Even though his eyes kept saying there was no way it could be true he could help but whisper out "Gen?"

As soon as he said that the ayakashi looked away with an ashamed, all hell seemed to break loose when a scream was heard, "MONSTER" a lady yelled and everyone in the market seemed to truly take notice if Gen's new ummm look.

Gen seemed to look as low as anything could be when that lady said that and he seemed to be getting ready to run away but before he could "Gen wait!" Yoshimori stopped him and Gen turned to him with a look that said I'm sry.

The crowd seemd to be getting really flustered at Gen's sudden change and then all of a sudden you could hear people yelling "Get out of here ya monster" and then they started to throw things at Gen. Gen just stood there and took it like he deserved it with his eyes downcast and empty.

"Hey stop it" Yoshimori tried to get the people's attention to get them to stop but he wasn't noticed and a stray rock caught him on the head and made him bleed a little bit. Gen seemed to notice this and began to growl and before Yoshimori could stop him he ran at the people.

Before he could reach the people though a Kekkai formed around him and Yoshimori saw that his grandfather was now standing behind him "Yoshimori you ok?" Shigemori asked.

_Shigemori POV_

Shigemori had been on patrol since this morning and Madarow had showed up a bit later than he usually would.

"Hey there how goes patrol" is all Madarow said when he showed up.

"Fine and why are you late today you usually cant wait to leave the house?"

"No reason really I was just watching Yoshi train and still not understanding what he wants." he said with a smirk on his face.

"Ohh and what would that be" Shigemori hadn't been able to get Maddarow to tell him what this thing was he had of course never mentioned it to Yoshimori.

"ohh you want to know sry its not my place to tell" Madarao said and you could tell he was truly enjoying knowing something that Shigimori didn't.

"Well lets just get to work" They patrolled for about an hour and then Madarao got bored.

"So what do you think if that kid you took in" Madarao asked

"I guess he's okay why?" actually Shigimori had almost forgot about that boy he never spoke, the only time he took notice of him was when Yoshimori tried to get him to talk.

"Nothing just asking seeing as he is living with you I thought you would have an opinion of him now." Actually the whole reason he asked was to see if Shigemori had noticed Yoshimori's subtle liking of the boy and apparently he hasn't.

Also Madarao has been keeping something on the real down low he is a pretty good tracker and thus knows when an ayakashi is near no matter how faint and that boy that moved into the house he had felt something odd from him. Well he wasn't with that lady long so he never knew much about him but from what he could just pick up he was odd if he wanted to be in that cage all the time.

They kept patrol for about another 30 mins until Madaroa got really bored and began to whine nonstop it was really getting to Shigimori. "How about we take a little break and head to the market I will buy you a little meat to keep you for the rest of patrol. Madarao simply beamed at the idea of getting food and he pestered Shigimori to try and get him to go faster Shigimori had thought this would get Madarao to be quite but it just riled him up more.

As they were nearing the market Madarao had calmed down a bit and asked again "So what do you think of that boy a bit odd don't ya think"

Shigamori wasn't sure why he kept bringing the boy up but he had to admit the boy was a bit odd "Ya he is pretty quiet I guess but Yoshimori doesn't seem to mind in fact he tries pretty hard to get him to talk."

They were pretty close to the market now and they thought they heard a bit of commotion going on but the market was usually pretty noisy; so at first neither paid much attention to it. Then something made both hurry their pace the sensing of an ayakashi.

"Shigimori there's…" "I know lets hurry"

When they got there what they saw was a surprise in the middle of the market there was a black werewolf like ayakashi and it was near Yoshimori and there were about 5 dead men on the floor. Then the people seemed to notice the ayakashi and began to shout and throw things at it Yoshimori seemed to be hit and then the ayakashi sprang at the people but Shigemori's reflexes were fats and it caught it in a kekkai before it got to the people.

He walked up to Yoshiro "Yoshimori you ok?"

_Normal Pov_

"Yeah I'm okay" Yoshimori responded

"How did that ayakashi get here I better get rid of it befor…"

"NO!" Yoshimori startled his grandfather with his out burst and his kekkai broke.

Gen ran off and was so quick Yoshi didn't see which way he went. "What was that for Yoshimroi you made me lose it." Yoshimori paid him no mind to what he said and he ran off.

He turned back and said "I'll explain later" Yoshimori hadn't seen which way Gen went but he was certain he would go to the only place he knew about and that was his house.

XD well here it is it's a bit short but I really wanted to get something posted and I almost lost my will to write but don't worry I will do my best not to lose my will to write and I will try to update soon. So to all my readers I thank you for reading and plz review they really do help ^.^ bye for now and see you soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yoshimori ran as fast as he could back to his house near the shrine, he knew Gen didn't know of anywhere else to go so he must have went back there. He didn't know how Gen did what he did but he saw that he was pretty upset. Yoshimori finally made it to his house out of breath and after catching it he stepped inside quietly.

Yoshimori slowly crept into the house, now the house wasn't a palace or anything but it was about the size of training dojo complex so it was still pretty big so Yoshimori would have to look for Gen.

He checked where he usualy trained and exercised in the morning, the restroom and the sitting area and still no Gen. Then he remembered that other than the place where Gen exercised he never really went around the house he mostly stayed in his room, today's events must have made Yoshimori forget about Gen's usual habits. So he walked over to Gen's room and peeked in.

There was Gen sitting on the floor, seemingly in pain and deep in thought. Yoshimori rushed over to him "Gen are okay?", and he reached a hand to see if Gen was alright. When he did Gen simply moved inched away and brought his knees to his head.

"Come on Gen at least tell me why it hurts. I can at least help you with the pain." Yoshimori said in a dejected voice, he had finally made progress to get Gen to talk and even to go outside and he was afraid he might never get that chance again now.

Gen didn't say anything he simply sat there with his knees against his forehead. Yoshimori was sad that Gen wouldn't talk but he didn't want to leave Gen alone so he sat there with him in silence. The silence lasted about 15 minutes untill his grandfather came into the house.

"Yoshimori, where are you!" Shigemori yelled.

Yoshimori still didn't want to leave Gen until he talked again. "I'm in Gen's room!" He heard his Grandfather's footsteps approach and he opened the door to the room and out of the corner of his eye Yoshimori saw Gen tense up as the door opened

Shigimori had heard Yoshimori say Gen's room but the only other person in the house was that boy so he took it that that must be the boy's name. When Shigimori entered he saw that the boy seemed to be upset, but he was still mad at Yoshimori though. "Can I speak to you in the hall for a moment?" he asked yoshimori, but in a calmed voice so as not to disturb Gen.

Yoshimori didn't want to leave Gen's side but he had to do what he was told so he stepped out into the hall with his Grandfather.

They closed the door. "Now would you mind explaining to me why you let that apache get away? The villagers are scared that it might come back and get them. I need you to keep an eye out to see if you see any signs of it; it would be best to get rid of it as quickly as possible, it was pretty strong."

Yoshimori was conflicted he couldn't say that it was Gen... He was afraid that if he did he might be endangering Gen or that he would be sent away back to that lady, and Yoshimori wouldn't have that not right after he had gotten Gen to open up and talk, if only a bit. "I don't know why I did that...I guess I was just pretty freaked out I s'pose. Besides the only people that were truly hurt were some thugs right? And I doubt that the ayakashi would come back any time soon." Yoshimori tried his best to keep his voice and face calmed and innocent like he didn't have Gen's secret.

"Ohh?..And why do you think it wouldn't come back?"

"Uhh Because it ran away pretty fast, so it must have been pretty scared and might not be willing to come back, at least not anytime soon." He kind of fumbled in his answer and it seemed as if Shigimori wasn't buying it and was about to ask another question but Madarao, who had been behind his grandfather all this time, had finally decided to cut in.

"I agree with the kid, ayakashi may be in most cases simple beasts but they know how to fear things, which is why this village rarely sees them anymore." Shigimori stopped his questioning look at Yoshimori and sighed.

"Very well but don't let your guard down just to be on the safe side." He turned to head to the kitchen to make himself a little something to drink.

Madaroa also turned to leave not showing what he knew about Gen though. He knew that the ayakashi held the same feeling as that boy Gen, but it was more ferocious. Now he didn't care much for the kid but he did want to see how things played out with Gen; after all he knew how bad it felt to lose the one you love, but that is a story for another time. So he decided to just get Shigimori off Yoshi's back and see how things played out from there.

After Shigimori had left, Yoshimori went back into Gen's room and sat down next to Gen expecting another long silence.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Yoshimori heard Gen say in a whisper.

"Because, what reason have you gave me to tell him that was you? All that would accomplish is getting you in trouble, or sent away."

"Because I'm what those people called me, I-I'm just a monster that doesn't deserve to live." Gen said in a really depressed tone.

"Why do you talk like that Gen! It-It's like you just want to die! You can't hate life that much..you've got so much to live for."

"If you want to know then first tell me why you even care." Gen said with a serious edge to it but with still that sad tone.

This actually kinda shut Yoshimiri up. To tell you the truth he didn't get why he tried so hard, he just felt he had to get Gen to open up and get to know him better. He wanted that so much but as to why was still hidden to him. But this was his answer even if it came out with an unknowing tone to it. "I want to because I care enough to want to know more about you, and to get to know you the real you.

Gen wasn't expecting to here this kind of answer, truthfully he hadn't been expecting any answer, so he sat there in silence for a few minutes fighting with himself about what to say next. "Do you realy mean that?" he finally said.

"Yes. I-I do." Yoshi wasn't sure why but he definitely did. "So can you tell me Gen?"

Another moment of silence. Yoshimori thought that that must have meant the end of the coversation but then,

"It all happened when I was about 5." Gen said in a forced tone.

Oh my gosh! XD darn you time and your unknown reasoning to be unfair to me when I am writing. Lol well sorry again for another short chapter, but things will get better, I promise I'm fighting myself to keep the story going in detail but I know it must be pretty mean to some of my readers so when things do kick off between them (which is soon) I promise to make things go quicker. Until next time thank you for reading, and again really sorry for short chapters, time is truly against me XD. Please review and again,thank you. *Beta'd by Kaixluvsxsai* big thx to him for it : )


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: ok this is the finalized version (i ha d posted an unfinalized one before) and i must give kai some serious props on how fast he did it so here it is and hope you enjoy.

Chapter 6

"When I was little I looked like any other boy and I thought I was normal too. My parents didn't even know anything about what I was. My Mom had died giving birth to me but I had an older sister and she always tried to make me happy and my dad was a hard-working man. All the other kids in our village never seemed to like me because my mom had died, and they would pick on me because of it... I ended up getting into fights at school when I was only five." Gen paused looking at the table in front of him dejectedly.

"I never thought much of it until one day when I was about seven, some of the kids really made me mad..." Gen's fists clenched in anger at the old memory.

"They-They even went as far as to tease my sister!..And then, without even thinking about it, I jumped at them. But when I did, I-, I turned into some sort'a monster! The same monster you saw earlier..."

"I hurt one of the kids pretty badly, I saw I had his blood on my hands and I didn't know what to do. I was scared, Just..Terrified! there were thoughts running in my head like 'Monster! you killed him! Nobody will except me like this...' so I decided to run home,the only place I could go. My sister was there, and I had transformed back to normal by the time I had gotten home, when she saw me with that blood on me she thought," Gen let out a shakey sigh.

"...She thought the other kids had hurt me, so she quickly cleaned me up to check for injuries, when she finished she saw that I had no wounds and asked how I got the blood on me, but when I wouldn't answer her she tried again to make me answer.. but she stopped when our dad come in..she stopped asking me what had happened and instead went to welcome father home. I felt a bit relieved that I wouldn't have to tell her what happened but that was short lived...just a couple minutes after my dad came home we started to hear noises at our door."

"Father went to see who it was outside, when he opened the door the parents of those kids,the ones who were picking on me, and some others from around the village... They told him I had hurt one of the boys really badly,I had apparently broken the kids leg, and that the other children had said that I did it when I transformed into some kind of monster. When I heard them saying this I trembled with fear, my sister was next to me and saw that I was shaking, she must've realized what happened because she ran and grabbed my bloodied clothes and threw them into the fire."

Yoshimori sat there,intently listening to Gen's story with a frown plastered on his face, and his eyebrows crinkled into what must've been his 'deep-in-thought' look. "My father was arguing that there was 'No way I could be a monster!' and, 'How can you prove it was him if he didn't look like a monster? He certainly doesn't have the power to hurt anyone THAT bad on his own!' But they still said that I was always beating up the other kids.. My father knew of how the kids constantly picked on me, and that I fought only to protect myself, so he simply threw that one aside. Then the mother of the boy I hurt went and said it was my fault that my mother had died and that I was a curse to my family, and to all those who were around me." Gen paused to figure out if he really wanted to tell Yoshimori the rest of the story, but when Yoshi gave a curt nod and a sad smile he continued.

"This made me feel like everything was my fault,my mother,that boy...everything. I felt truely awful. I knew that my mother had died giving birth to me and that was considered a bad omen, a sign of a 'bad child'. You see, that's why the parents never said anything when thier kids went and picked on me, but father got really angry at that statement, he hated anyone bringing mom up...especially when they talked about her dieing giving birth to me. He quickly shouted at them to go away and I guess they got the message, because they slowly started to disperse but not without saying under their breaths that I was a monster and that we hadn't seen the last of them." Yoshimori let some of the new facts about Gen register he seemed torn between crying for Gen or just plain hugging the poor boy, but he remained still, intent on hearing the rest of Gen's tale.

"After about an hour the atmosphere had calmed down but it was a bit late, so we decided to have dinner. Once we had dinner my sister took me to bed, while she was there I asked her 'Are you going to tell dad?' she frowned and said 'Yes I will Gen, but...don't worry. We both still love you Gen.' She then gave me a quick kiss goodnight and headed back to the dining room where dad was. Before I fell asleep I heard them start to talk, I got up to hear what they were saying and heard my sister tell father about how I came home... and how she realized what had happened. When she finished my father sighed and said 'Well I don't think he meant to do it either, and I should have been expecting it...Once in a while in my family people have been born like that, and I even warned your mother about it when we had you, and again when she was pregnant with Gen, but she said she didn't care how you two looked as long as you did your best and tried to be good. Then when she birthed Gen she died, but before she did she told me that if either of you should grow up and turn like that to say that she still loved you. She then told me that I should too. And I do love you both, no matter what, but I do wish she were here. Your mother was a strong and kind woman.' After hearing that I went back to bed feeling happy, my dad and sister still loved me,and my mom had even said she would have loved me! that made me so happy I fell asleep quickly with a smile on my face. Then the next day came..." "..."

Gen paused with a pained expression, like he didn't want to say more. Yoshimori had kept as quiete as possible while Gen talked, but he decided to finally speak up.

"Gen you don't have to say anymore if you don't want to..I understand." Whan actually he really wanted to hear more, but he could see that Gen was having trouble continuing so he'd rather not he didn't want to lose what he worked so hard to gain with Gen, even if it was a rather odd relationship.

"No I'll finish,I need to let someone else hear this." Gen replied curtly.

With a hesitant voice he continued on,

"The day after, we had ate breakfast before dad had to leave, we heard voices at the door...very angry ones. My father went to see what was going on and my sister followed. I stayed in the dining room, when they opened the door I heard a man yell 'Where is he!' I recognized it as the voice of the father of the boy I hurt. 'Where is who?' my father asked. 'That monster of a son of yours! my son didn't make it! That leg of his and all those other injuries, they were the death of him!' I felt awful! I didn't like the kid much but I didn't want to kill him! My father said 'We are sorry for your loss but I wont let you hurt my son.' the man was pissed,'Well thats too bad I want him to pay for what he did to my son and everyone here agrees that we don't want a monster living in our village!' They tried to get in to the house but my father wouldn't let them and a fight started. Some had weapons, and I was scared, so I went and hid in my room.I heard the fighting and then all of a sudden it went quiet. I wanted to see what happened but I was too scared to move. Then someone burst into my room,grabbed my hair,and dragged me back to the front of the house and threw me onto the floor.

"But my first thought wasn't about me, it was about my dad and I looked around to see them they were there on the floor,in a pool of blood. I quickly ran over to them and tried to get them to get up but they wouldn't." Gen imitated the hate in the villagers voice "Such stupid people to die for a monster like you." then he looked like he was reliving the scene he was describing. "The boys father glared at me and said 'And nows it your turn.' He started to come near me with a blade in his hand, but seeing my dad and sister like that made me snap..before I knew it I had transformed and killed the man that was coming towards me. All the other villagers who had came ran out in a panic after seeing me transformed and killing that man. After they had all left I walked back over to my family and then looked at my hands all covered in blood yet again. Thinking that these were the hands of a monster, and thats what I was. Why did they have to die for the likes of me? I fell to my knees letting it all out, it should have been me not them!" A tear fell from gen's right eye,which he quickly wiped away.

"Now the only two people who had ever cared for me were gone and I had nothing. I slept until the next day and when I woke up I was against the wall...back to normal, but I knew what had happened. So I went and did what I had to do, first I went and took the body of the man back to his family because it was still early and nobody was awake, then I went and dug my dad and sister's graves. I had seen a burial once so I knew how to do it, but I was still small so the work took until night time, but it was done... My family was gone now because of me, a worthless monster." Yoshimori looked like he wanted to say otherwise here but knew he didn't really have a right to say otherwise.

"Killing myself would shame them after they just lost their lives to save mine, so to make myself pay I wouldn't eat anything. I simply waited for myself to die. I went back to the house and did just that, just waited for myself to die. The villagers had another idea though they wanted to get rid of me quicker. They went and called Atora and said there was a monster that they wanted her to get rid of. They showed her to where my house was and then she saw me, by then I must have looked awful. I looked up when she came in but didn't say anything. Then for some unknown reason instead of killing me she took me with her, at first I just played dead and didn't do much but eventually I saw what she did and thought maybe it was my destiny to die at the hands of another monster so I began to train and help her along her journey. Unfortunately that day hasn't came yet so I still haven't paid for what I've done."

Gen finished his story and by the end he had tears rolling down his face, Yoshimori was truly heartbroke hearing Gen's story, his family had accepted him only for them to be taken away. That was truly awful...and when he saw Gen crying looking for all the world like a vulnurable victim, he instantly got up and pulled Gen into a hug.

Gen, startled by Yoshimori's embrace, didn't push him away... instead he leaned into it until he calmed down.

A/N LOL okay this chapter seems really mushy but I thought it would be best that way. So until next time and to all my readers out there thank you for reading and pleazse review! I would love to see what you have to say!Ohh and again some serious thanks to kai this sounds way better than the original and if you want to see the difference pm me that you want to.~ ciao.

This chapter has been beta'd now! :D I bet everyone is excited waiting for the next chapter! I personally love this story and hope you let us know what needs to change and what you like.. afterall if YOU the people don't tell US what's wrong, then your not really allowed to criticize now are you? *evil smirk* keep this in mind folks! lol -kaixluvsxsai


	7. Author's Note

Lol umm hey there everyone I just wanted to inform you that unfortunately I was late firstly due to school taking up all my time and now to be truthfully honest I am having bad writers block now after all that time of not wrting due to school so I might not be able to get anything really good done till the end of the month. I have major test coming up so yeah the end of the month is about right. Don't lose hope I will finish this story I promise its just too good not too ^.^

Sincerely,

DigiKnower


End file.
